Satisfaction (Isak Original Extended)
"Satisfaction (Isak Original Extended)" 'by ''Benny Benassi presents "The Biz" is featured on Just Dance 2, Just Dance 3 (as an Xbox exclusive DLC) and Just Dance: Greatest Hits/''Best Of''. Dancer The dancer is a robot, the original colours of the robots are light blue, pink and green. According to the body shape, it looks like a male dancer. It looks like some of his limbs are floating; they have no connection. Satisfaction_coach_1@2x-1-.png|Original satisfaction_jd2015_coach_1_big.png|JD2015 Satisfaction_coach_1_big.png|Remake Background Just Dance 2 It has 2 Adidas signs and it is on a Tron-like Grid. The 2nd background is flying rectangles with Techno gears. Just Dance 3/ Greatest Hits In these games, it's more bluish and the Techno gears are less visible. In the Xbox version, the second background is composed of dark concentric circles. Gold Moves The song has 2 '''Gold Moves: Both: 'Fly your hands behind your head SatisfactionBothGoldMovesRemake.png|Both Gold Moves Appearances in Mashups ''Satisfaction ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Are You Gonna Go My Way * Built For This '''(Robots) * Good Feeling * Never Can Say Goodbye (Best of JD2) * Tribal Dance Captions Satisfaction ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Chop It * Crazy Robot * Electro Puppet * Ice Skater * Puppet * Puppet Pulse * Robotic Repeat * Puppet Self Control * Robotic Slide * Robotic Puppet * Robot Speed Up * Self Control Trivia *This is the longest song on ''Just Dance 2 but is the ninth longest overall, being only shorter when compared to'' Lovers Again, I Don't Feel Like Dancin', (I've Had) The Time of my Life, Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight), Bad Romance, Love Machine, Kiss Datte Hidarikiki and Heavy Rotation.'' *This is the easiest routine on the game, although some of the moves are hard to get Good or Perfect on with the Wii. *From Just Dance 3 onwards, the song is shortened by about 22 seconds. * This is the second time in which a robot is dancing. It was preceded by Idealistic and is followed by Da Funk, Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) and Nitro Bot. * This could be considered the 1st Italian song in the series because its author is Italian. * Right before the last "Ice Skater", the coach does very complicated moves in rapid succession, although these moves are not accounted for, just like the end of Party Rock Anthem. * The only lyrics are "Push me, and then just touch me, till I can get my satisfaction," "Satisfaction" and "Push". * In the preview gameplay of Just Dance 2, whenever Satisfaction is sung, it appears without the capital letter as other lyrics lines. Plus, the Beta Gold Move icon was used. * Many fans think the lasers are "hockey sticks". * In the Just Dance 2 menu icon, the coach's body is more aqua green-greyish, the button in the middle is yellow, the lines are lilac and he lacks the glove. * Although the coach's glove is green, the pictograms have yellow arrows. This might be reminiscent of a Beta element. * Like Idealistic, the coach has some transparent parts of the costume. Gallery Satisfaction.jpg|Satisfaction Satisfactionsqa.png|Satisfaction (JD3/GH) Satisfactionjdn.jpg|Satisfaction (Remake) Sat.png|Gameplay of Greatest Hits (Xbox) satisfactionmenu.png Satisfaction_Background.jpg|Background pictos-sprite-satisfaction.png|Pictograms jdnowcoversatisfaction.jpg|JDNOW Cover Videos File:Benny Benassi - 'Satisfaction' (Official Video) File:Just_Dance_2_%22Satisfaction%22_by_Benny_Benassi_-_HQ_Choreography File:Just Dance 3 - Benny Benassi Satisfaction File:Just Dance Greatest Hits - Satisfaction - 5* Stars Site Navigation zh:Satisfaction Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Just Dance 3 DLC's Category:Robots Category:Shortened Songs Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Remixes